Baby carriers of various configurations have been known for some time, including fabric-type carriers which extend around the torso of the baby and which are adapted to receive straps on a shopping cart, stroller or the like which are used to secure the baby carrier and the baby in the cart. A disadvantage to such conventional baby carriers, however, becomes apparent when the baby must be moved from the cart for a short period of time while the accompanying adult is engaged in a short-term activity, such as using a public bathroom, trying on clothes in a dressing room or other activity in confined circumstances, where a shopping cart, stroller, etc. may not fit. In such cases, it is problematic as to how to secure the baby properly while still keeping the baby close at hand.
Hence, it would be desirable for a baby carrier to have a capability of providing support for a baby in such physically limited situations.